Nightmares
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Jason hears Pythagoras having a nightmare and things change between them. Set after 1x8. Prompt from Princess Shania.


**Author's note: So here's a prompt from my best friend Princess Shania. A really good prompt which I had an idea for. I hope she likes it!**

* * *

Jason was up late. Everyone else had gone to bed at this point so the house was dark and quiet. It had been a quiet return back to their humble home, the trio not really having the energy to speak after their terrible journey through the desert. Pythagoras had been the quietest of the trio on the way home. He had a lot to think about as they travelled across the desert and they were not pleasant things. He had stuck close to Jason for most of the journey and had kept his horse as close to Jason's as he could. Even Hercules had noticed that something had changed between them during their journey. But he didn't mention it.

When they went to stop for the night to rest, Jason made sure to sleep as close to Pythagoras as possible and spent most of that night worrying over him. Hercules watched out of the corner of his eye as Jason watched Pythagoras sleep. Something really had changed.

When they had finally got back to Atlantis, all extremely tired and fatigued, both Hercules and Pythagoras immediately went to their rooms to sleep. Jason meanwhile found that he just couldn't sleep and had given up after a while.

So that was how Jason came to be sat at the dining room table, staring into space.

He kept replaying over and over again the moment when he had almost lost Pythagoras forever, how his heart had sank with fear and dread as he watched that tunnel of wind almost drag him in. He had tried everything to save him and it had almost been in vain. He shuddered as he remembered how Pythagoras' hand slipped out of his and he had almost gone straight in, only his feeble hold on the rock had stopped him from falling in.

_"He's the kindness man I know" _

He had said that as a final last ditch effort to save him. He had poured a lot of meaning into those words, but it had not been enough.

If he had had more time he would have expanded on that reply, he would have gone on and on about Pythagoras' bravery and how he had saved his life and how he had given him a home in a place that was so strange to him. He had shared his food, he had patched him up when he got injured and mostly? He had taken him into his heart.

As he glanced down he noticed Pythagoras' work littered around the table. He smiled at all the complex drawings and letters of triangles and traced one with his finger. All of this will one day make Pythagoras famous around the world. The thought filled him with so much pride.

It was then he realised that something had changed regarding his feelings towards his friend. He realised that they were stronger than just feelings for a friend, much stronger. And he found that it really didn't bother him as much as it should have done. He felt relieved and happy.

Suddenly he was woken from his revelation by a loud yell coming from Pythagoras' room. He quickly got out of his seat and ran towards his friend's room. He opened the door quickly and ran in. What he saw broke his heart.

Pythagoras was curled up into a ball and was sobbing his eyes out. He was tangled up in his bedding and a slick sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. He was also crying out.

"No stop. No please don't hurt her, please, no stop" He whimpered quietly and Jason knew what he was dreaming about.

Carefully he walked over to his friend and gently touched his shoulder "Pyth? Pyth wake up" he shook the shoulder gently and all of a sudden Pythagoras woke with a yell, his eyes looking round in total panic. When he finally saw Jason standing over him he calmed down a little but his eyes showed unleashed tears. It broke Jason's heart.

Silently and without comment, Jason gently motioned for Pythagoras to move over and Pythagoras obliged, a little confused. Once Jason had enough room on the small bed he pulled Pythagoras towards him and gently guided him to lie down so that his head was rested on Jason's chest. Jason then started to gently move his fingers through Pythagoras' hair, murmuring soothing nonsense to calm him down.

Pythagoras gave a gentle sigh and relaxed into Jason, enjoying the soothing motion of fingers running through his hair. He turned his head a little to look up at Jason, who was looking at him with a soft gentle gaze. Jason then surprised him by leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead "go back to sleep, Pyth, I'll be right here" Jason said softly. Pythagoras smiled softly before snuggling down onto Jason's chest with a contented sigh, breathing in his scent relaxed him and soon he was drifting off into a deep sleep.

No more nightmares disturbed him that night.

* * *

The next morning, Hercules woke with a groan and sighed. Everything hurt from that damn trip, and they were not even paid for it! He heaved himself up with a sigh and walked towards the door from where he could hear giggling.

He moved to the door, curious.

The sight which met his eyes astounded him.

Jason was sat at the table eating his breakfast and sat on his lap smiling happily was Pythagoras. The two of them were laughing between themselves and kissing each other, they looked so radiant and happy that Hercules didn't want to disturb them. This was the first time in days Pythagoras had truly smiled and if Jason was the cause then so be it. Jason would heal him and make him happier and he was glad for it. Pythagoras deserved to be happy.

Once it had quietened down a bit, Hercules got dressed and quickly left the house. He had to tell Medusa the good news.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah I hope this is okay. I did focus more on Jason and Hercules (who I needed practice on) But I hope you like it! **


End file.
